


A Dead Body

by MelindaRoseRiddle



Series: Recueil - Perry The Platypus [5]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bloody Hell, Cannibalism, Dead Body, Hannigram - Freeform, He loved him, M/M, Oups I did it again
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 03:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21331852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelindaRoseRiddle/pseuds/MelindaRoseRiddle
Summary: Will rentre chez lui tranquillement, rêvassant de sa relation parfaite. Et apparemment Hannibal va bientôt commencer à faire le repas....Yupee... Le tapis est complètement foutu...
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Recueil - Perry The Platypus [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1494539
Kudos: 1





	A Dead Body

Je me dirigeai à pas de loups vers mon salon. Aujourd'hui notait nos 3 ans de vie commune. En effet, après et malgré toutes les folles aventures que nos avions vécues l'un avec l'autre ou contre l'autre, nous avions finalement fait une sorte de trêve. Cette dernière était basée sur un énorme et indéfectible désir, autant de meurtre que de sexe. Nous avions donc fait une trêve, mais nous avons aussi voyagé. Ainsi je pus redécouvrir Florence à travers le regard de mon sanglant aimé. Il me fit aussi découvrir la France, sa capitale, sa gastronomie mais aussi ses vice qui, le temps d'un week-end, devinrent les nôtres. Je me souviens aussi de ses longues balades dans le désert glacé qu'était la Lituanie en janvier. Aucun voyage de noce n'aurait pu être aussi mémorable. À jamais ces moments seront gravé dans ma mémoire, et ma peau de part la morsure que je portais fièrement au cou. En somme tout était parfait dans notre vie privée et le peu de professionnel que j'avais.  
J'entrais donc dans ce salon qui avait vu tant d'éléments de notre relation. Et devant moi se déroulait une scène aussi inhabituel que normal.  
\- C'est un cadavre.  
En m'entendant, Hannibal se retourna vers moi en faisant un pas de côté cachant le corps. Tout du moins essayant.  
\- Peut-être? Me répondit mon aimé avec ce mélange de chiot pris en faute et de prédateur. Il savait que je ne pouvais y résister.  
\- Ça l'est! Je peux le voir. Il est juste devant moi. Ajoutai-je en soupirant.  
\- Je te promet de tout nettoyer avant le diner.  
Il m'embrassa ensuite sur les lèvres en un baiser rapide. Bon dieu que je l'aimais mon mari meurtrier.


End file.
